Storage within a passenger compartment of a vehicle is desired by occupants because it permits them easy access to stowed items. It is generally understood that one location for vehicle storage is on the backside of the driver and passenger seating assemblies. Typically, these storage compartments are known as map pockets and are configured to hold paper maps and other vehicle related items. Traditional storage compartments can be unsightly and can occupy cabin space intended for use by occupants of the vehicle. Therefore, it is becoming desirable to implement new methods of storage within the vehicle.